Lightning Wolf Pack
(Created by Sara14444 and Flame Wolfy) Future Appearences * Beyond the Kingdoms prt 1 * Beyond the Kingdoms prt 2 Lightning Wolves Lighning Wolves is an up coming pack. According to what FW (user) said this pack will first appear in season 2 in FRIENDZ. This Wolf pack was never seen for a long time. They were considered a myth. There were evidence that they existed for a long period of time, since there were ancient footprints and shock burns in caves and temples. They were awakened once more later on in the series. The LWs can cause total destruction and lurk in the mists. The interesting fact about the Lightning Wolves is that the are both in the light side and the dark side of the world. Lightning Wolves are known to be the most destructive Wolfy Pack of all time. They were thought to be extinct like in the myth of the Angel Wolfys trapping them into a volcano. Nobody knew LWs are ammune to both Water and Lava. The Legend The story of the Lightning Wolves was not just a legend, but a true story as well, though no body ever believed it was. The Lightning Wolves were a completely horrible influences for all the different packs. They were so cruel, evil, and extremely distructive. They destroyed villages and towns, and almost ruined the Civilization of the water pack, and other packs. Until the Angel Wolfys declared war and fought against them, the Lightning Wolfy won the war with only 5 survivers. One Lightning Wolfy became leader of the pack due to his power. But then the Angel Wolves out numberd the 5 LWs and trapped them on a volcano. But nobody knew they were amune to lava. the Lightning Wolfys wanted revenge and reproduced, until they ended up with a whole army of LWs. The mined for about 200 years and finally reached the surface. Then they decided to recreate their kingdom by wiping out the other packs/ kingdoms. But Flame Wolfy, Shadow Wolfy, Princess Fionna, Sweet Princess, King Wolfy, and Fade would let that happen, now will they? Society Lightning Wolves are always in large numbers, soaring in the skies like an armada. Because of this Behaviour, Lightning Wolves are one of the wisest, and most powerful Pack. Lightning Wolfies treat any pack but them selves in a cruel and unpleasant way. They come up with battle plans quickly because of the logic in their suroundings. Appearence When the Lightning Wolves were awakened they are described with really spiky, and black fur. Even though, they can cause effects while they run. As they dash you can see shocks and lightning coming out from his mouth. The tail also changes. It starts glowing and gets spikier and spikier depending on its running speed. It's color is always black but in its emo haircut clip, underfur, and tail is red.(orange if female) Lightning Elder wolves are grey and red. Abilities LWs are extremely powerful and evil. When ever they are angry the can cause masive, and deadly storms. It can run extremely fast, but can be slowed down by water. They can use razor sharp claws made of thunder, which its so powerful that it can cause tiny explosions on any mineral (instead of metal). Obviously this dangerous creature can fly. It also has the ability to spit out thunder too. Weaknesses and Atractions LWs hate light. When it is day time they sleep, they only attack in the afternoon. They hate flame wolves because they contain bright lightings. So torches could be a useful gadget when encountering this sinister creature. Lightning rods atract them. When near them the cant shoot its targeted victim but instead the lightning rod.Lightning Wolf Pack Gallery Category:Packs